Crossover
by DemFeels
Summary: Aomine doing a long shot. Kise staying below the ring blocking every shots. Akashi copying skills and Kuroko being aggressive on court. What is going on? Warning OOC (weirder) GOM. Oneshot.


**Warning: **OOC (weirder) GOM, grammatical errors

**Disclaimer: **i do not own kuroko no basuke. If I do, i'll have a harem of bishies..

* * *

"Waaah,,., What happened? Guys where are you?" a short red head said while wiping a tear from his left eye.

He was seated in the cold cement, still confused on what had occurred. He stands up and walks around to look for his friends but he could not focus because of the countless images that was trying to interfere his eyes and thoughts.

"Kurokocchi" he run towards a teal head boy that was lying with his face on the ground.

"Wake up Kurokocchi." crocodile tears start to fall from his eyes while holding the boy.

The bluenette slowly open his eyes. He saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes crying and shouting to him.

"What the?" he shout as he push the red head.

"Oi Akashi, what are you doing to me?" he shouted to him.

"Kurokocchi so mean" the red head said while extending his two arms to the teal head.

The teal head was about to push him when he saw his hands.

"What the hell? Why are my hands so white?

* * *

Meanwhile, two more boys were trying to sit up. They were holding their heads trying to remember what happened before they lose consciousness.

The boy with tanned skin and midnight blue hair was the first to stand up. He's eyes explored the surroundings and saw that Akashi and Kuroko looked so confused. Then he saw someone moved from his back. He turned towards that direction and was shocked when he saw the boy who was walking towards him.

"Who are you, why do you look like me nanodayo?" the tanned-teen ask him.

"Mou.. Dai-chan what are you talking about? My eyes hurts and my body feels heavy." the guy said.

His jaw dropped. This was a joke right? Standing in front of him was a boy with a girlish voice that looks exactly just like him!

* * *

On the ground not far from them, a tall yellow head is trying to stand up. When he opened his bored eyes he immediately touch his stomach. "I'm hungry again. I want two layers of chocolate cake with strawberries and bananas."

* * *

On the other hand, a tall giant with purple hair was already walking towards the group. His mouth was closed and his eyes were expressionless. He saw a girl still lying on the ground.

"Momoi-san, you should not sleep here." He taps her shoulder but the girl won't wake up so he carry her in his back to the bench.

A confused group of rainbow head walk towards him. "This is strange, why do all of you are so small?" he said while he extends his hand towards their heads.

"K-Kurokocchi? Is that you?" a red-head suddenly came running towards him.

"cchi? Akashi-kun? What's wrong with you? You're acting like Kise." the red head was already clinging on his right hand.

The other members were all dumfounded and just drop their jaws from the view. This is the first time they saw Akashi being so talkative, full of expression and well kind of ...gay

"We didn't know what's happening but it looks like our bodies were switched." the tanned teen explained. He was about to adjust an invisible eyeglasses with his finger. "My glasses, what the heck!"

He grabs the glasses on the green head guy.

"Oi, don't try putting glasses on my face. It's uncool." shouted the teal head boy.

The purple head then looked to the little guy. He was shocked seeing his own body talking to the dark-skinned boy wearing an angry expression.

"Ehh?" he muttered to himself.

"Mou.. this is not gonna be good. Dai-chan stop being rude while having Tetsu-kun's face." the green head said.

The tanned teen was now wearing the glasses when he continue talking to the group. "Let's see, I am in this ganguro's body while he's on Kuroko's body. My body goes to Momoi while Kise occupies Akashi's body then Kuroko's on Murasakibara. Then this girl is..."

They are all now looking to the girl who was currently sitting on the bench. She's holding her temple while her eyes are close. She slowly open her eyes and frown when she notice the red head clinging like a girl on Murasakibara.

She emits a dark aura. "I don't know who you are but be prepare to go down to hell."

* * *

"Oh I see –" the pinknette said while her arms were crossed. It took them only a minute to explain the situation they were currently in. The red head on the other hand hides all the time behind the purple head's huge arms.

"Akashicchi, this is not my fault." said the red head, crocodile tears were flowing on his both eyes.

A yellow headed teen finally came back. They all looked to him. He was carrying a huge amount of sweets on both of his arms. He's munching some of them while most are still on red gift wrappers with different heart designs.

"No, Murasakicchi, don't destroy my figure" said the red head.

"EHh? Akachin I'll destroy your ne?" He asked while still chewing a chocolate. "Did you grew taller?"

Even when not on their own bodies, they have this habit of ignoring the yellow head teen, that's why they did not noticed his absence earlier.

They tried to explain the situation to the yellow head teen who seems awfully bored while eating sweets nonstop.

"Aahh, that's why all those girls gave me all these sweets when I told them I like to eat some chocolates. I think I'm gonna get used to this." the yellow head said.

"So you are Atsushi" said the pinknette. With all of them there, the pinknette eyed the purple head teen.

"Tetsuya" she called him.

The purple head gulped. He can see the dark aura emitting behind the girl. He's trying to recall if he did something wrong but there's nothing he could think of. Her glare seems like he will not see the sunrise tomorrow. He's nervous and didn't know what to do but he maintain his deadpan expression. "Yes, Akashi-kun?" he finally said.

"I order you to switch body with me." she said with authority.

"Eeeeeeeh?" exclaimed all of them. They noticed now the irritated look on the pinknette. Switched bodies are not the concern anymore but the fact that they are all taller than her.

* * *

"Eh? Is that even possible? That means Tetsu-kun c-can be on –" the green head suddenly turns red and immediately lose consciousness upon imagining Kuroko with her body.

"I know that's impossible, but it's unfair. Why does Tetsuya get to be the tallest?" remarked the pinknette while someone holds the unconscious green head. They all looked at her. They know how their redhead captain felt about this kind of topic.

"I don't even know how to run with these" the pinknette was now pointing to the two large mass on her front.

The teal head attention goes on the pink head's front. He starts to imagine things like her running and getting the ball while her front bounces back and forth.

"Aominecchi stop looking like a perv on Kurokocchi's face" the red head exclaimed. They all looked at the teal head who's mouth was still open and was slightly drooling from his thoughts. All of them want to punch Aomine but they could not hurt Kuroko's cute face.

"This is very embarrassing! If someone sees my body acting like that.." the irritated tanned teen finally said referring to the unconscious green head. "We have to know what causes this immediately. I don't want to stay in this smelly body."

"Who's smelly, four-eyes? Want to fight?" the teal head is now charging forward him. His fist slightly raised to the front of the tanned teen.

"Your body is smelly. When did you last take a bath? Is this the reason why your skin is so dark. I don't even know if I could use this brain of yours" the tanned exclaimed.

"What is wrong with my skin? It shows how hard I played sports. Jealous that I'm more talented in basketball than you?" the teal head angrily shout at him.

The others were astonished. They just look on how their very gentle member suddenly acts like a violent street fighter. Suddenly the purple head's left hand was put down on the top of the teal head. "Aomine-kun" they heard him.

Reading the tone from his voice, the teal head turn to him nervously. "Violence will not help us" the purple head said looking at the teal head who is now looking down.

"Tetsuya is right, we have a game tomorrow. Unless we return to our own bodies, we have to act like the person who our body have been switched" the pink head said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" exclaimed all of them.

* * *

~time skip: the next day~

The game is about to start. All other members of Teiko's basketball team were bewildered at the generation of miracles. Momoi is the first to come that day. She was wearing a plain red shirt and a black pants while a jacket is hanging on her shoulders. She was serious looking and emits a dark aura so they did not try to talk to her. They thought she might be having her period that day.

The next one is pretty embarrassing. It was Aomine wearing a black-framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the top, just like Midorima's. Then on his left hand, there was a teddy bear that was wearing a karate uniform. Two more came; the first one is Kuroko who was not seen until he charged Aomine upon seeing him. He seems to tell him to throw the teddy bear and saying something like it was embarrassing for him to carry things like that. They could not believe Kuroko is shouting to Aomine. The second is Kise who was holding all kinds of sweets that only Murasakibara could eat.

Murasakibara and Midorima finally came. Midorima upon seeing Kuroko's odd behavior slapped him with a big pink fan which they thought his lucky item for the day. Murasakibara just sit on the bench quietly while drinking a vanilla shake. The last one is Akashi which is not normal for him to be the last one to come. He was smiling differently. He then looked at them when they were trying to avoid him with a pair of sad heterochromatic eyes. If they did not know Akashi, they might think that his eyes are wet.

Upon their captain instruction they should not talk to others but when the game is about to start, Kuroko went to the middle smirking at the other team. He said they should get ready to be beaten. Midorima immediately slapped his back and carry him back to their bench.

The game starts and they could not believe what happens. Aomine is doing a long shot. Kise seems to be always below the net ready to smack any ball that will be put in the ring. Akashi is hyperly moving all throughout the court doing almost every play that they saw in the games before. Kuroko seems to be tired easily but charges aggressively to anyone who wants to get the ball from him. His presence overwhelms the other players after his mini show before the game. The very odd one is Murasakibara who effortlessly dunk the ball on their ring. His eyes are expressionless but they could see sparkles around him when he makes a shot. Midorima did not play during the game and Momoi is commanding them. They win despite being different that day.

* * *

"I think those guys are showing us how powerful they are" a middle-aged man from the audience was heard talking to another guy of the same age. Those two were the coaches of the basketball team from the two big named high schools in Tokyo.

"Indeed, they are trying to do the play of their other member. It clearly shows that they could do anything they want. They are really monsters" the other man said.

"That teal head teen who have been shouting before the game, it is the first time I seen him in games. An unknown player yet his potential may be comparable to their ace. His stamina is failing him but his form is ridiculously good" the other one noted.

* * *

On their locker they could not speak a word they just want to cool off the heat their bodies were emitting. Their bodies were failing them from the start because they were not used in other's power. Yet that did not stop them to try their best. The game makes them realize that even without their monstrous body, they could win if they were giving their heart to the game. In that realization, they could not help but acknowledged each other's skill. But they should not be contented with this body. They should know how to get back.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning they already gone back to their body. They did not understand the tricks behind this mystery, but in all, they've gotten their lesson pretty well.

* * *

**A/N:** at first, we also think of switching kagami and nigou.. But nigou show his cute puppy eyes.. It will be a shame to replace it with those red glaring eyes that bakagami has..

hope you enjoy.. reviews will be greatly appreciated.. :)


End file.
